Clash of The Titans
by entilza
Summary: Under a new leader, The Borg find a way to the Halo galaxy. Who will be stronger, the Collectve or the Covenant?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One: Crossing Over**

#Collective speech#

_Thoughts_

#Assimilation of species 18457: humans, complete. All life forms in this galaxy have been added to The Collective#.

"Excellent," replied the Borg Queen. _It was all too easy_. When Admiral Janeway, from the future, had infected the Borg with her pathogen, the previous Queen, along with the primary Unicomplex, had been destroyed. With no leader, the Borg had taken a drone from the collective and given it technology similar to the Queen's. The new Queen had in fact been human.

Abandoned by her family, she had stolen a shuttle and gone on a journey. A Scout Cuba had discovered the ship and assimilated it. After the loss of the Queen, the Collective had deduced that, with her past, the girl would make an ideal leader for the Borg. They had been correct.

The new Queen was far more ambitious than the Borg's previous leader. She had rebuilt the Unicomplex and begun a massive invasion of the areas surrounding Borg space. The Borg had millions of vessels, yet they had never made any massive effort to assimilate the galaxy. Under her command, the Borg had assimilated dozens of new species within a matter of weeks. She had sifted through the collective's massive information banks and found several technologies that would be useful. Multi-spectral shields would allow Borg vessels to survive in more hostile environments. Quantum Slipstream Drive to improve Transwarp technology, and best of all, the armor technology that the previous Queen had obtained before her destruction.

Also, she had sent seven Tactical Cubes to assimilate Voyager. She had learned through the memories Seven of Nine had shared with the Queen of two very important objects the Borg required that were aboard that ship. First was the information on the Nano probes used in the war with Species 8472. Second was the Doctor's Mobile Emitter. Its technology came from the 29th century and could greatly enhance the Collective.

Voyager had been assimilated. The crew had been able to destroy the Mobile Emitter before it could be taken, but they hadn't been able to erase the nano probe information. With the Nano probes, Species 8472 had stood no chance against the Collective. Thousands of vessels had been lost in the invasion of Fluidic Space, but Species 8472's distinctiveness had been added to the Collective's. Their organic hulls had greatly improved the durability of Borg vessels, and their weapons were adapted to work without the organic power they were designed for.

With this new technology added to the Collective, the new Borg had conquered the entire Delta Quadrant within two years. The Krenim had yielded the Borg the secrets of their Chronoton Torpedoes, which the Borg also adapted to use in their transporters, allowing them to beam through any type of shield. The Gamma Quadrant had been the next to fall. The Dominion had been the Borg's first target as they were the largest presence in that Quadrant. The casualties had been high. The Dominion's Poleron weapons took time to adapt to, but in the end resistance was futile. The Founders had proved impossible to assimilate, so they were eradicated. The Dominion's cloning technology allowed the Borg to grow a limitless supply of drones.

The Beta Quadrant had been next, as the Queen wanted to save Earth for last. With three quadrants under Borg control, the Alpha Quadrant stood no chance. The Queen enjoyed the chance to make the ones who had hurt her suffer. The Romulans had been the first to fall, fallowed by the Klingons, then the Cardassians, and finally the Federation. She had assimilated them slowly, one planet at a time. She had assimilated Picard before she began the invasion to ensure he would not interfere. Without their leader, the Federation fleet had crumbled. The Queen had grown fond of using assimilated Federation ships as her main attack fleets. She had used the wormhole at Bajor to attack the Federation of two fronts. Finally, the Federation had pulled back to Earth. There she had revealed herself to her enemies. She had commanded her armada of over thirty Tactical Cubes from her personal flagship, a massive diamond ten times the size of the one the former Queen had possessed. She could still remember the looks on the admirals' faces when they saw that the one who had brought them down was only a girl. She had chosen to retain most of her human features. The only signs that she was Borg were the metal on her arms and hands, the amour she wore and the fact that her eyes were nearly identical to Geordie's.

The battle had been short but fierce. Starfleet knew they had nothing left to lose. The enhanced hulls and weapons the Borg possessed meant that only one vessel was lost. Five starships had rammed it at warp speed. With the fleet gone, the Borg had finally assimilated Earth. With the last bastion of hope gone, the Borg now ruled the galaxy. There were scattered pockets of resistance throughout the galaxy, but they did no more than provide the Queen amusement.

It had five years since that time, and the Queen was hungry for new conquests for the Borg. She was working on a way to cross the void between galaxies when an opportunity presented itself….

Space seemed to twist and collapse as the light from a distant sun illuminated an anomaly forming in deep space. Three Science Spheres arrived to investigate. The Queen had realized that intellect could be preserved through assimilation, and had used that method to 'recruit' many brilliant minds into the collective.

#Anomaly unknown. Possible designation: wormhole. High levels of Tetrion and Delta radiation detected. Initiating Level One Analysis……… Alert, power surge detected. Raising shields.# The anomaly seemed to explode into a kaleidoscope of colors. Gradually it cleared to reveal empty space, but with different stars. A gateway to another galaxy! This was exactly what the Queen had been searching for, new territory to conquer. A scout Cube was sent through. It reported that the space was empty and more Borg vessels began crossing through. Spheres, Cubes and Probes spread out in order to ascertain what species inhabited this galaxy.

What the Borg found were planets whose surfaces had been turned to glass. It was now evident that a powerful race inhabited this region. A Tactical Cube eventually found them.

# Vessels have been detected in gird 257. Readings match previous weapons signatures. Alter course to intercept. #

The UNSC Stampede ended its life in a massive fireball. The Stampede was the last ship protecting the New Denver Colony. With its destruction, five Covenant Cruisers moved into orbit to glass the planet. Suddenly, without warning, a cube shaped vessel appeared out of nowhere.

"Shipmaster, a new vessel has just appeared on sensors. The sensors do not recognize it," reported the Elite manning the sensor station.

"Perhaps they have come to join us," the Shipmaster replied. "Contact them." A moment later, the response filled the air in the bridge.

#We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctivness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance in futile. #

"So they wish to challenge us? Lock weapons on that ship and destroy it. Those who will not join us are heretics." Suddenly, a creature that appeared half human and half machine appeared and stuck two tubules into one if the computers. An elite shot it with a Plasma Pistol and it dropped to the floor and vanished. Then five more appeared.

"Kill them!" The Shipmaster commanded. Three of the intruders fell to Plasma Pistols, but the final two generated what appeared to be elite shields. They grabbed an engineer and a Grunt and vanished.

"Destroy that vessel! These heretics are taking my crew!" The Covenant fleet fired ten Plasma Beams at the alien vessel. They impacted and left gaping holes in the vessels hull. Then, the holes began healing themselves! "How is that possible? Destroy that thing now!" The shipmaster commanded.

#Samples secured. Enemy weapons fire analyzed. Plasma based. Shields ineffective. Initiate retreat to analyze data. Opening Transwarp Conduit. # The Borg vessel glowed green and seemed to elongate for a moment before vanishing. The Covenant fleet, unable to determine how the Borg had vanished, returned to their original task, the destruction of the New Denver colony.

At the entrance to the Halo galaxy, the Borg had begun to construct a new Unicomplex that would be the center of the Borg presence in this galaxy. Already hundreds of Borg vessels had come through. The Queen's Diamond had just transited. As she began to analyze the data gathered from the battle with the Covenant.

# Assimilation of samples of species 18458: Covenant, complete. Analyzing technological information from sample A1: engineer. Adaptation to Covenant weapons complete. Shielding technology enhancements complete. Covenant weapons are inferior to the Collective's. Capture of species 18458 vessel require for complete analysis. Initiating Directive 452. The Collective must grow. #

**What do you think? Give me some suggestions for the next chapter. What do you want to happen? R&R! **


	2. The First Great Battle

**Chapter Two: The First Great Battle**

The Covenant vessel Hammer of Justice arrived at the Covenant's home planet. The Hammer of Justice had been the vessel the Borg Cube had attacked. They had been ordered to give the High Prophets a briefing on this new enemy. It took them an hour to get into orbit, and another three to arrive at the Prophets chamber. They were waiting, the High Prophets of Regret, Mercy and Truth.

"You have arrived, what do you have to report," the Prophet of Regret asked.

"When we were destroying a Human colony, a vessel that was not of Human origin appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. They were somehow able to appear on my vessel without docking with it."

"How could that be possible," the Prophet of Truth asked. The Covenant had never encountered a technology like that

"I can only theorize they possessed some type of teleporter technology. Also, they seemed to generate shields similar to the ones our Elites possess. However they only appeared after they had been hit with our weapons."

"Interesting. They must be able to analyze our weapons and somehow generate a shield to repel their energy. We must learn more about this new force. Assemble a strike fleet and capture one of their vessels for study," the Prophet of Mercy ordered.

"There is one more thing my Prophet," the Shipmaster stated.

"Speak."

"After we damaged their vessel, its hull appeared to heal itself."

"Astounding! The Covenant must possess this technology. Assemlbe your fleet Shipmaster, and do as we command," the Prophet of Mercy instructed. The Shipmaster gave a bow and left the chamber. He had his orders and he would carry them out.

Four days later four hundred Covenant warships were gathered for a counter attack against this new enemy. With the technology the Shipmaster had seen, the Prophets were taking no chances.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the wormhole, the Borg had set up a preliminary Unicomplex. There were now two hundred Borg vessels on this side of the wormhole. The Queen was getting ready to assimilate the first planet in this new galaxy. She had learned through the Covenant data that humans existed in this galaxy.

"Interesting, perhaps these humans will prove to be more of a challenge than the Federation was. This Covenant seems to be a prime race for assimilation. They are very good in close combat however. I will have to find way to adapt."

#Alert! Vessels detected approaching Unimatrix 02. Energy signatures match Species 18458: Covenant. Preparing defenses. #

"At last, I was wondering when they would strike back. We shall see who the superior species in this galaxy is."

The Covenant babble fleet dropped out of Subspace a few thousand kilometers outside the Unicomplex. The Borg fleet rushed to meet them. The main strength of the Borg fleet was fifty Cubes and ten Tactical cubes.

"Open fire. Target the cube shaped vessels first," Ordered the fleet Commander. Immediately nearly a thousand Plasma Beams and Torpedoes shot out at the Borg. Thirty of the Cubes and three Tactical vessels were vaporized by the overwhelming Covenant firepower.

The Borg responded with Chronoton Torpedoes and modified Bio Beams. Seventy Covenant ships were destroyed.

"Sir, we cannot sustain the attack! The enemies' firepower is too great!" Shouted an Elite.

"Continue to target the cubes, and if you continue to question me I will kill you," answered the Shipmaster.

The battle went on. Borg firepower met Covenant tenacity. Gradually, the Borg were forced back. With most of their Cubes lost, the smaller Spheres and Assimilators were being overwhelmed. Then the Queen decided to enter the fight. Her vessel mounted dozens of weapons, and each targeted and destroyed a Covenant ship. The once strong fleet had been reduced to a third of its original size. The Unicomplex was beginning to come under fire. The Queens' Diamond was now under attack from one hundred Covenant warships. Even its formidable defenses could not withstand such an assault. The Queen had no choice. The Borg must retreat! With a flick of her head, the Diamond and the few remaining Borg vessels began to retreat through the wormhole. The Covenant did not pursue. They had only thirty vessels remaining. Instead they began sifting through the debris, searching for useful technology.

On the other side of the wormhole, the Queens' Diamond emerged, trailing debris and plasma. "The Collective will not be defeated so easily," the Queen promised. She had assimilated enough data that she knew what the Covenant was, and where their empire was. The Borg would prevail.

**Tune into the next chapter to see the next phase of the war between two of the most powerful races in existence! **


	3. Second Stage

**Second Stage:**

Covenant ships scoured the debris field left after the battle with the Borg. They were under orders to locate and secure any useful technology that was still intact.

"Shipmaster, one of our salvage teams reports they have located what could be a data storage device on one of the hulks," an Elite reported. "It is being brought aboard."

"Very well, have the other teams continue their search."

The cargo bay of the Light of Truth was filled with pieces of Borg vessels and drones that had somehow remained intact. Engineers swarmed around everything. The shipmaster seized a passing grind and demanded a report.

"The engineers are working as fast as they can, but most of the technology had been destroyed. Apparently when one of the alien vessels is critically damages all of its vital technology self-destructs."

"What about the data recorder that was just found," he demanded.

"The engineers are examining it now, but it appears to be intact." An engineer hovered over to the Shipmaster, carrying a pad. It handed it to the shipmaster.

"Impressive. This data contains information about their entire race. Their history, their weapons, everything. But everything is encrypted. Have this translated at once!' The shipmaster ordered. The engineer hurried to obey.

On the Borg's side of the wormhole, the Borg were gathering for a counter-attack. The Queen was angry that she had been defeated. She would go in prepared this time. Ten thousand standard and tactical cubes and twenty thousand other vessels would make up the second wave of the Borg's invasion fleet. Also on the front of the armada were fifty Tactical Fusion Cubes. The Covenant would fall to the Borg. It was inevitable.

"Shipmaster, something is coming through the wormhole," an elite reported.

"Show me," the shipmaster demanded. The view screen activated and showed fifty massive vessels, the size of small moons, coming through the wormhole. They moved into an attack formation but did not open fire. A massive diamond shaped vessel exited the wormhole and moved to the center of the formation. Suddenly, the ship was seized by a tractor beam.

"They are hailing us sir," the elite reported.

"Answer them. It may give us enough time to break free." The view screen flickered for a moment, and then resolved into the face of a girl. She smiled.

"I presume I am speaking to the commander of this fleet?" She asked. The shipmaster was stunned.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the Borg," she replied. "Now, you will surrender your vessels and escort us to your home world," she ordered. The shipmaster gave a laugh.

"You expect a Covenant warrior to take orders from a human child? Your threats are meaningless."

"If you will not surrender, then prepare to die," she said, then cut the communication. The Borg vessels began firing, disabling dozens of Covenant ships in the opening moments of the battle. The Covenant responded chaotically. Most of their heavy vessels were gone, and the Borg were beginning to beam droned aboard. The Covenant crews put up a valiant struggle, but the Borg had millions of droned to use, and the Covenant were overwhelmed.

Ten droned appeared on the bridge of the Covenant command vessel. The elites opened fire with plasma pistols and needlers, but the Borg had already adapted, so the elites settled for bashing the drones' heads in with their fists. Suddenly three more drones appeared. These had some sort of tube weapons attached to their shoulders. They shot, and pellets shot out and hit the elites. They were paralyzed by a powerful shock, then their skin began to gray, and their veins bulged. The Queen, knowing how powerful the Covenant were in close combat, had devised a new method of assimilation. The Assimilation Gun. It fired pellets containing a powerful shock generator and a huge dose of nana probes.

Ten minute later, the battle was over. All Covenant ships had been assimilated or destroyed, and the new Unicomplex was being constructed, along with dozens of defensive structures. When the Unicomplex was complete, the Borg would go on the offensive. The Covenant would join the Collective. It was inevitable.

**Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**


	4. Invasion

**Chapter 4: Invasion:**

#collective speech#

The Borg had assimilated hundreds of Covenant vessels. They now knew everything about them.

#Analysis of Covenant technology complete. Liquid based Plasma weapons systems. Sophisticated guidance systems. Slip Stream technology inferior to Transwarp. Decoding of Covenant navigation charts complete.#

A star chart appeared in front of the Queen. It appeared these Covenant had an entire galaxy under their control

"Excellent," said the Queen. "This will be a very enjoyable conquest." She would send her fleets to fifty Covenant star systems and assimilate them. When the Covenant responded she would have a surprise waiting for them if they thought they could defeat her again No one resisted the Borg for long. Soon the Covenant's distinctiveness would be added to the Collective. She was also interested in the fact that there were humans here. From the information she had taken from the Covenant she had found they were far less advanced than the Federation had been. However, there was data about one human soldier that had destroyed five hundred Covenant warships in one strike and destroyed a massive artificial structure called Halo. The warrior was known as the Master Chief, part of a program called the Spartans. They had been experimental super soldiers created by the humans. They were extremely formidable, but all but the Master Chief had been destroyed. "Interesting, when I have finished with the Covenant perhaps I will assimilate this Master Chief as well. He is certain to be a challenge but I need some entertainment. But for now the Covenant will fall."

At her command, nearly thirty thousand Borg vessels engaged their Transwarp drives and left on their mission to assimilate the Covenant. No one could resist them Resistance was, after all, futile.

The Covenant system of Dralana was sitting idle. They were one of the staging bases for the invasion of the human galaxy. At the time there were one hundred fifty Covenant vessels waiting for orders. Suddenly six hundred Borg vessels appeared. They were led by a Tactical Fusion Cube.

"All forces move into battle formation," the Shipmaster in charge of the fleet ordered. He knew he was outmatched, but the Covenant would never willingly allow one of their systems to be taken without a fight.

The Covenant were blown away in minutes. It took only a single Bio-beam to vaporize the smaller covenant fighters. On the larger ships, they left gaping holes and detonated reactors. The Tactical Fusion Cube destroyed the fleets' flagship with a single Alpha strike( all weapons firing at once at a single target). Just five minutes after the assault the Covenant were gone. Two vessels managed to escape before they were vaporized.

This battle was repeated in forty-nine other Covenant systems. In all only fifty vessels managed to retreat. The Covenant, for the first time in its history, had lost territory to an aggressor.

On the Covenant home planet, the council chamber was in an uproar. No race had ever breached the Covenant galaxy and actually captured Covenant planets.

"This cannot be allowed! The invaders must be driven out immediately!" The Prophet of Anger stated. The other Prophets nodded.

"I suggest we mobilize fifty thousand ships and drive them out of our galaxy. We shall then destroy their base of operation in the human galaxy. The wormhole there appears to be their method of entering that galaxy. If we can destroy it or at the least blockade it, we can cut off their only way of entering this place and eventually mount an invasion of their space," the Prophet of Mercy stated.

"I agree, we must do something quickly, before they solidify their hold in our space," the Prophet of Regret added. It was decided. Fifty thousand Covenant warships would be mobilized. The Borg would be driven out and destroyed. However, the Borg were waiting for them. In the captured Covenant star systems, the planets had already been assimilated. The Assimilation Gun had proved itself, disabling Covenant soldiers and turning them into drones. Defensive structures had been constructed, and the Queen's special surprises had been installed, in case the Covenant actually won a battle. If and when they did, they would very soon wish they hadn't.

**I know this chapter was short but trust me the next one will make up for it. In the meantime, leave reviews and comments. Every one helps. See you later. **

**ENTILZA**


	5. The Covenant Strikes Back

**The Covenant Strike Back:**

**Note: The Borg are more intelligent because they have a new leader; a human with an imagination. Also, the Borg adapted to Covenant shields because they captured Covenant Engineers who know everything about Covenant technology. They even captured Covenant vessels and took their shield generators apart and that is why they now have shields that can withstand Covenant weapons. Also, in First Contact the Federation fleet had been fighting the Borg Cube for a long time and had worn down in shields through sheer weight of fire. And remember the Borg have the bio-hull design from Species 8472 which make their hulls far stronger. Thanks for reading this, now on with the story!**

The Covenant battle fleets had been assembled and were on course to retake the captured systems from the Borg. They would concentrate of twenty-five systems first and overwhelm the Borg forces there. The Covenant would not allow an outside enemy to take Covenant systems from them and live to regret it.

The Borg's long range sensors detected the Covenant fleets emerging from Slip space. Cubes, Spheres, Assimilators, scouts and Harbringers moved into position. As the Covenant forces moved into range they were pelted with long range Tri cobalt torpedoes. Several vessels were lost but the rest kept coming. Plasma beams and Torpedoes lanced back at the Borg. Bio-beams detonated the torpedoes, but the Plasma beams couldn't be blocked. They smashed into Borg shields and began to wear them down. Borg shields could reduce the effectiveness of a weapon but couldn't completely stop it. Their bio enhanced hulls made up for this however. Still, they were not invincible. Smaller Spheres and Scouts were torn apart by Plasma beams and fighters. The larger Cubes and the Tactical Fusion Cube began taking heavy damage as they waded into battle. In seven of the systems under Covenant attack the Fusion Cubes were destroyed. With their main attack vessels gone, the Borg forces retreated. The Borg Queen considered detonating the Multi-kinetic Neutronic Mines that were in those systems, but decided on only using two. A piece of Earth literature she'd read after taking the planet had said that if she used two, the Covenant would thing she had a hundred more. She didn't, but that could change quickly. Still, she decided to wait and watch what the Covenant did when they tried to retake the planets that were already populated entirely by Borg.

"Shipmaster, the enemy forces are withdrawing. They have engaged their high speed engines. They are gone," an Elite reported.

"Very well, maintain a course for the planet. We must destroy any enemy presence on the surface."

"Shipmaster, the scan of the surface has been completed. All fifty million inhabitants are gone. The enemy is the only life signs I am picking up."

"What! How could they have done that so quickly?" He knew his fleet didn't have the army to eliminate a force of that size. "Engage a comm. channel to the Home world. I must speak with the Prophets," he ordered. Minutes later, the High Prophets appeared on the holo pad in his quarters.

"We know of the invaders on the ground," the Prophet of Mercy said before the shipmaster even opened his mouth.

"We do not have the time to destroy them all in battle," the Prophet of Anger said. "You will target their main population centers and destroy them. We will then send troops to secure the planets."

"You would have me open fire on Covenant soil!" The shipmaster asked.

"Based on other reports we have read, it would take a massive force to overcome the enemy on the ground. More than we can safely commit without compromising our defenses in other systems. You will do as we instruct," the Prophet of Anger ordered. The Shipmaster lowered his head.

"I will do as you instruct my Prophets," he replied. The Prophets then vanished as the communication was ended. The Shipmaster returned to the bridge. "Prepare to open fire on the surface," he ordered. Many of the crew looked at him as if he had gone mad. "This is a direct order from the Prophets, now do it! Target their major population centers," he ordered.

The Covenant ships turned their weapons to the surface and vaporized most of the Borg drones and structures on the planet. The survivors would be dealt with by the second wave of ships that was not en route. In the systems where the queen had detonated her mines, all that remained was a sun and drifting wreckage from ships and planets. The Covenant was now wary of more of them, but they never appeared. The Queen had decided that they were unnecessary. She had been receiving reinforcements from her galaxy for days and now had a fleet of over a hundred thousand ships. However a problem had occurred. Somehow a Klingon Bird of Prey had slipped through the wormhole and eluded the Borg forces.

"This will defiantly make things more interesting," she said. The Klingons were heading straight for this galaxy's Earth.

**What do you think? In the next chapter the Master Chief might make an appearance. The Borg will begin another invasion of Covenant space. What will happen next? That all depends on your reviews. Until then see ya!**

**ENTILZA**


	6. New Allies

**Chapter Six: New Allies **

The Klingon Bird of Prey _Blade of Honor _sailed through space at top warp speed. The _Blade_ was one of the last Klingon vessels left. When the Borg had come, the Klingon Defense Forces had met them head on. The Borg's new leader, a human girl it turned out, had actually met the Klingons ship to ship. Still, the Borg vessels were more powerful and far more advanced. The Klingon forces had eventually been pushed back to Quonos. There the Klingons had made their final stand. The Borg Queen had sent a force of Tactical Fusion Cubes which had totally overpowered the Klingon forces. In their last transmission, just before the Borg invaded Quonos, the High Council had ordered all surviving ships to retreat and attempt to link up with other resistance forces.

When the wormhole had first opened, the resistance had worked hard to get a ship through to find out if there any races in the new galaxy that could help them. The _Blade of Honor _had disabled a Borg scout ship on this side of the wormhole and discovered that humans existed here and that the Borg had not attacked them yet. They had set a course for this galaxy's Earth. Several days later they arrived.

"Captain Krall, we have arrived in high orbit of Earth," his Second Officer reported.

"Scan the system."

"Scanning….. There are one hundred fifty vessels in the system, along with numerous stations and defense satellites."

"Find and hail their military command center. They may have the ability to assist us in defeating the Borg. If the Federation had not been so spineless they could have destroyed the Borg before they came for us." He was speaking of the incident with the drone named Hugh. Captain Picard had had the opportunity to infect him with a virus that would have crippled the entire Collective. He could only hope these humans had a bit more backbone.

On the surface of Earth, the highest military minds were discussing how they were going to deal with the Covenant. They had pulled back every vessel they could in the hopes of finding a way to destroy a large enough Covenant fleet to buy themselves tome time to regroup and reorganize. Suddenly their communications were overridden and the face of a man appeared. He looked human with the exception of a wrinkled forehead and sharp teeth.

"I presume I am speaking to the Earth High Command," he said.

"Who are you!" General Brod demanded.

"I am Captain Krall of the Klingon vessel _Blade of Honor_. I and my crew have come to warn you of an impending invasion."

"We are already being invaded!" Admiral Pierson replied.

"Not by the enemy we are speaking of," Krall replied. "Observe what I am about to show you."

Krall showed the Earth High Command battle footage of the battle for Quonos. The men watched at the Tactical Fusion Cubes plowed through the Klingon fleet. Next he showed them the footage they had taken from the Borg vessel. The men now watched the Borg invasion of Covenant space. They saw Covenant vessels obliterated dozens at a time by Borg weapons. They watched the Borg actually INVADE Covenant worlds, and succeed. After the last image faded, Krall reappeared.

"That is the enemy I speak of. The Borg Collective. They are a race of cyborgs from my galaxy. They rule from there, where they occupy every planet. They are a race of drones, directed by a queen. Recently a wormhole has opened between our galaxies and the Borg took that opportunity to attack this galaxy. From information we took from a Borg ship we disabled, the Borg have already taken fifty Covenant systems and hold forty-right of them. They are currently preparing a second invasion wave. I have come to help humankind resist them."

"How can we resist an enemy that powerful?" Brod asked. "If they can invade Covenant space and succeed, what chance to we have?"

"If there is one thing I have learned about humans, it is that their resourcefulness is unmatched. I ask permission t come down to the surface."

"What do you have that could help us?"

"Energy shielding, teleporter technology, faster engines, better armor and weapons and our experience dealing with the Borg."

"Very well, permission granted," Brod said a minute later. "But be warned, if this is a trick you will be killed." With that the channel was closed.

While the Klingons and humans were talking, the Borg Queen was beginning the second wave of her invasion of Covenant space. More vessels had arrived from her home galaxy. Her invasion fleet now numbered more than half a million vessels. She was allowing the Covenant to gather fleets to oppose her. That simply made it simpler to eliminate them. Her second invasion wave would beat back their fleets and then take over a hundred worlds. Once that was accomplished, she would fortify them and build up her forces. She had come to like that style of warfare: take, hold, and advance. Soon though, she would have to go after the humans. They occupied only a few systems. Still, they had proven a formidable foe in her home galaxy. She had also sent fleets of science and sensor vessels to scour space for these Halo structures she had learned about. They had the potential to destroy a vast amount of her forces.

"So few enemies, so much time," she said to herself.

**How was that? In the next chapter the Humans and Klingons will attempt to collaborate, and the Borg will strike again. Stay tuned and don't forget to review. See ya soon!**

**ENTILZA**


End file.
